


The Shadow of Yours

by yeonlyfe



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonlyfe/pseuds/yeonlyfe
Summary: Niki let out a deep breath. He stared at the person in front of him. He wasn’t kidding when he said that Sunoo just didn’t change.His smile was just as sweet, and those eyes, still as deep. All about Sunoo was simply breathtaking.Niki couldn’t even imagine how his life would be if one day he woke up completely alone without him. He didn’t even want to picture a life without Sunoo in it.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	The Shadow of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this.

Niki opened the door to their apartment. He had a really long day, it was 11 PM already when he reached home. Being a dance tutor was exhausting.

He put his shoes away. Sunoo had scolded him multiple times already, he almost could even hear the other’s voice right now, telling him to tidy up his shoe rack. 

His gaze fell on the photo frame on top of their shoe rack, beside little decorations Sunoo had randomly placed there.

It was their picture, taken a few years ago, when they just started dating each other in college. Niki took the picture frame and a smile bloomed at his face. They took the picture at a beach, Sunoo smiled brightly at the camera with Niki hugging him from the back, resting his head on the elder’s shoulder, he also got a little smile on his face as well, the ocean could be seen very clearly behind them.

Sunoo still looked the same after all this year, just as beautiful as the first time they met, even more beautiful as the day passed.

The first time he met Sunoo was something Niki could never forget, if he dared to say. It was autumn, the Faculty of Arts had opened a haunted house to celebrate Halloween. Niki actually wasn’t that interested, but his friends had dragged him along with them.

The haunted house was pretty realistic, Niki saw some people got too scared to get out on their own, they needed to call the staff to help them, the ones without scary makeup and costumes. The acting major students were doing their job really well. One of them tried to scare Niki and his friends at one point, the boy was dressed as a vampire. He jumped in front of Niki from where he was hiding.

But instead of getting scared, the word left Niki’s mouth involuntary when he saw the boy in front of him, baring his faux fangs at Niki.

_ “Pretty.” _

The boy left them immediately, Niki could see how bright red the boy’s ears were.

When Niki reached the end of the haunted house, the same boy, still dressed in a vampire costume, was waiting for him outside. He went home that day with a phone number and a messy handwriting that spelled Kim Sunoo on his hand.

Talking about the other-

Niki put the photo frame back onto the shoe rack. He walked to their room, the door slightly ajar, the room was dark, but he could see the other’s sleeping soundly on the bed, his back facing him.

Niki stared at the other fondly, he could see Sunoo’s chest went up and down in a steady rhythm. He then closed the door quietly, not wanting to accidentally wake him up.

He put his bag on the sofa before he headed to the kitchen. Niki stared curiously at the container on the table, there was a little note on top of it. 

‘Heat up the meal before you eat! Enjoy your dinner! Love, Sunoo.’

Niki laughed softly at that, his boyfriend always loved to leave little notes everywhere. He put the note on the table and did what Sunoo had told him to do, heating up the food.

Seemed like these simple things the other did for him erased any exhaustion he had felt minutes ago. Kim Sunoo made everything so much easier for Niki.

Niki learned a lot about life through him. The way everything seemed to be so simple yet could be full of meaning. 

Being with him was easy, loving Sunoo was easy.

Kim Sunoo was all Niki needed. 

DING

The timer on the microwave suddenly went off, Niki was a bit panicked, afraid that the other would wake up at the sound.

But there was no sign of it. He was grateful that the elder slept like a log sometimes.

Niki brought the food with him and sat on the sofa in the living room, eating his food alone. He took his time appreciating small details of their tiny apartment.

He stared at the decorative coral Sunoo had brought when they went to a beach last summer. He had put the coral on the bookshelf, among his novel collections. Niki’s gaze then fell on a flower vase on the desk beside the TV.

Sunoo always loved flowers. He said it would bring more colors to Niki’s monotone life. Little that the other knew, Niki’s life had been so colorful even since he met Sunoo.

Sunoo had changed the flowers every morning ever since they moved in together, two years ago. And he didn’t even miss a single day ever since.

Niki finished his dinner, he took the dishes and left it in the washer, he would deal with it tomorrow. Niki stepped into the fridge to get some drinks.

He was about to drink his canned coffee when he noticed another little note on the fridge. 

‘Don’t drink too much coffee at night!’ Sunoo had drawn fire emojis on it. See, how easily Sunoo put a giggle on him.

Niki put the coffee back into the fridge and settled for water instead.

There was another note there. It was their christmas shopping list.

“Why does he need this many candles?” Niki murmured to himself, he read the note until the end. Maybe they could go shopping this weekend and go on a date afterwards. That’s perfect.

Niki turned off the lights in the kitchen, and headed to the bathroom after he got something to change from their drawer.

* * *

Niki didn’t even bother to properly dry his hair. He swore Sunoo would get really mad at him in the morning, the shower and full stomach made him drowsy.

Niki opened the door to their room, Sunoo was still asleep in the same position as before. He closed the door and quietly walked to the bed.

He immediately slipped under the cover and snuggled to the other. He could hear Sunoo’s steady breath. He hugged the other from behind, Niki put his head against Sunoo’s back, he could feel his heartbeat, it was calming.

Sleep always came to him sooner with Sunoo in his arms.

* * *

Niki woke up in the morning by himself. The space beside him was already empty, and it seemed the person who slept there was already left for a while.

He could hear a noise coming from the kitchen. Niki stretched his body before he got up from the bed completely.

Niki found Sunoo busy making something. He walked towards the other and hugged him from behind just like last night. Breathed in him.

“Good morning.” Sunoo said nothing at that, he turned around and tried to tidy up Niki’s bed hairs. Sunoo pouted when it didn’t go as he had planned.

Niki laughed softly. “You already know it won’t work out, yet you still do that every day.”

Niki let out a deep breath. He stared at the person in front of him. He wasn’t kidding when he said that Sunoo just didn’t change.

His smile was just as sweet, and those eyes, still as deep. All about Sunoo was simply breathtaking. 

Niki couldn’t even imagine how his life would be if one day he woke up completely alone without him. He didn’t even want to picture a life without Sunoo in it.

Knock Knock

Someone was outside their door.

Sunoo turned his back to Niki and continued making their breakfast again, silently telling him to take the door.

Niki kissed the back of Sunoo’s head before he went to take the door.

Who the hell thought it would be such a nice idea to come over someone else’s home at 8 in the morning?

Niki swung open the door. Apparently Jay thought that was a good idea.

“Yo!” Jay greeted him cheerfully. He lifted his hand, showing him something. “Look what I bought at your favorite bakery.”

The thing was, Niki wasn’t that fond of baked things. It was Sunoo, he loved bread and pastries

Niki silently opened the door wide, letting his friend come inside. He took the bag from Jay.

He was surprised to find Sunoo’s favorite there. “How did you get this?” He asked his friend.

They were still in the hallway. Jay rolled his eyes. “Bought it with money.” 

“No, I mean they only sell these pastries in summer.” Niki said.

Jay looked dumbfounded. “It’s sum-” Jay couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Thanks Hyung, Sunoo Hyung will love it.” He said to Jay.

Sunoo had been complaining to him for weeks, he was upset that he wouldn't get to eat his favorite pastries at least until July next year. Niki was grateful that Sunoo wouldn’t need to wait that long anymore.

“Who?” Jay suddenly asked Niki.

“Sunoo Hyung, let’s go, he is in the kitchen.” Niki stepped ahead of the other, leading him into their kitchen.

Jay thought he misheard what the other had just said. “Sunoo?”

Niki stopped his steps and turned around to the other. “Hm? What’s wrong? Let’s go, bet Sunoo Hyung will give you a hug when he sees what you bought.” Niki smiled.

Jay’s jaw hardened. He said nothing and followed the younger.

“Sunoo Hyung, look-” Niki was confused when he saw no one in their kitchen.

“Niki.” Jay called the younger in a soft tone.

Niki ignored him. “Wait here Hyung, I’ll call Sunoo Hyung.” Jay could hear Niki talking to himself. “Where is he? He was here before.” Niki left Jay alone in the kitchen.

“Sunoo Hyung?” Jay could hear Niki called Sunoo’s name from afar.

Jay’s gaze fell on the notes in the dining table.

‘Heat up the meal before you eat! Enjoy your dinner! Love, Sunoo.’

He read it. The note had crinkles all over it, and it was already torn on the corners, it looked old. 

Jay held his breath for seconds longer.

He walked to the fridge when he noticed another colorful paper on it. The christmas shopping list Niki read last night.

Jay looked at the window, it was raining outside. The monsoon season just started a few weeks ago.

He could hear steps coming to him.

“Jay Hyung, I can’t find him.” Jay could see panic started to settle on Niki’s face. “I can’t find Sunoo Hyung.”

Jay took steps towards the younger. “Niki-”

“I swear he was here! Let me search for him again.” Niki rushed to his bedroom, he almost knocked down the vase with a dried flower beside the TV. “Hyung!”

“Niki!” Jay tried to call him. He followed the younger.

Jay was stunned in his place.

He saw the younger standing still in his bedroom, his back facing the door, laughing at himself. 

“Jay Hyung, Sunoo Hyung must be playing with us.” He sounded so broken. “I can’t believe that I almost fell for it!” Niki continued to laugh. “Sunoo Hyung! Come out! Stop hiding already!”

Jay’s heart was breaking at the sight. He took a step closer to Niki. “Niki, stop it.” He told the younger one.

“Stop what?” Niki finally turned around to him. Tears were already streaming down his eyes. “You should tell Sunoo Hyung that, tell him to stop hiding from us!”

Jay couldn’t take it anymore. He stepped up into the younger and punched him hard in the face.

The younger stumbled on the floor.

Jay grabbed Niki’s collar. “Stop it Niki! Wake up!” Jay felt his tears coming as well. “Please.”

Niki looked disheveled on his hold. “What do you mean?” He asked the elder.

“Niki, please.”

“Tell me.” Niki weakly said to him.

Jay tried to hold his sanity. “He’s-” Jay choked on his own tears. “He’s gone, Niki. Sunoo is gone already.”

Niki was quiet. Jay didn’t know what to do.

“You’re lying.”

“You know I’m not.”

“No, I don’t believe you.”

“You saw it by yourself!” Jay shouted at the younger. The realization visibly came to Niki.

Jay could see Niki’s tears flowed again. His friend looked dead. Nothing left on those eyes.

As if, every reason just left with the realization of Sunoo’s death.

He hugged Niki who was stunned on the ground. Jay cried with him.

* * *

Niki eyed the door. Someone was there. 

Kim Sunoo was there.

Niki still remembered it very clearly. The day Sunoo had left him. Sunoo was waving excitedly to him from the other side of the road alone.

Sunoo began to cross the road once the light turned red.

Niki was late to notice the truck came in speed, not slowing down even a bit. It happened too fast, and suddenly Kim Sunoo was just no longer there.

Sunoo was gone, then why, why was he standing on there?

‘Why?’

_ ‘What do you mean Niki?’ _

‘Why are you here?’

Sunoo smiled at him. _ ‘This is our home.’ _

‘But you’re gone.’

_ ‘And?’ _

‘You can’t be here anymore.’ Smile fell from Sunoo’s face.

_ ‘But I miss you.’ _

‘Stop it.’

_ ‘I love you.’ _

‘Stop it.’

_ ‘I love you Niki.’  _ Sunoo gave him the saddest smile Niki had ever seen on the other face.

“Stop it!” Niki said loudly, shouted at him. He pulled back from Jay.

Jay was startled by that. Niki glared at the empty space by the door. Where ‘Sunoo’ was standing.

Niki saw the sad smile remained on Sunoo’s face. Sunoo’s gaze fell on something on the hanging mirror in their room.

Niki followed, and he saw it. Suddenly it was hard for Niki to breath. As if someone just punched him on his chest, forcing any air to leave and never came back.

He cried and screamed his pain out. He could feel Jay wrapped him once again.

It was hurt so much, Niki couldn’t hold it anymore.

Sunoo managed to color his blank lifeless canvas, Niki was alive for once. And suddenly Sunoo left, with everything they had. 

How did he expect Niki to bear that? Niki’s life was buried deep with what remained of him.

He glanced at the mirror again. At a piece of paper that stuck on there.

The last note Sunoo had left.

‘Happy birthday Niki! I love you.’ it spelled.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just woke up and suddenly had a thought 'What if-' and ended up ditching my assignments to write this. I love writing angst, but I can't write it all the time.  
> Just take it as a break from the long Sunki AU I'm currently writing.  
> It wasn't planned at all, and I was rushing, so, you know what I mean yeah, that.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it! You can scream at me here on find me on Twitter @yeonlyfe! Have a nice day!


End file.
